dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine!/@comment-25031418-20190227020426
It's a bad idea to use double nuke leads. You get more power from one nuke and one 120% or higher lead. A second +33% per orb leader will multiply your power by 2x, but a 120% lead will multiply it by 2.2x. The same goes for passives. If you have a 33% nuke lead, an 18% passive nuker will only get 54% more attack (If you have 66% from double nuke leads, then an 18% passive is only a 27% boost). Think of it like rectangles. You cover area with 5x5 than you get from 20x1. You need to balance nuking with % bonus to get the highest numbers. Double nuke lead+nuker: (33% lead+33% friend+18% passive)*23 orbs=1932% attack Single nuke lead+nuker: ((33% lead+18% passive)*23 orbs)*120% friend=2580% attack Double nuke lead+booster: ((33% lead+33% friend)*23 orbs)*120% passive=3339% attack Single nuke lead+booster: (33% lead*23 orbs)*120% friend*120% passive=3673% attack Obviously, INT Gogeta has lower stats and SA multiplier than LR Gohan, so he'll end up weaker even though with boosts are higher. So let's see how 2*Beerus&LR Gohan stacks up to Goku+Frieza&Goku Blue Double Beerus lead, LR Gohan attacking: (33% lead+33% friend+18% passive)*23 orbs=1932% attack LR Goku+Frieza and Goku Blue leaders, Goku+Frieza attacking: (33% lead*23 orbs)*177% friend*154% passive=5382% attack LR Gohan gets +50% SA multiplier, but on mega-collosal, that's only a 9% boost (570% to 620%). Additionally, Goku+Frieza's stats are significantly higher, and TEQ Goku Blue is also a TEQ ki changer; INT Beerus is not an INT ki changer. And because Goku+Frieza is the boost leader, you can take your friend's Goku+Frieza, meaning you can do this without getting your own LR. Using INT SS Goku, INT Future Trunks, INT Beerus on first rotation, then PHY Buu, PHY SS2 Gohan, and rainbow LR Gohan with 10 SA boost and 15 type attack boost from hidden potential on second rotation (Good luck getting this yourself, because your friend unit is the other INT Beerus) with 23 orbs and Fierce Battle from Buu, you'll end up with 12,729,958 power, 35,007,383 damage to the TEQ punching bag, and 70,014,766 damage on a crit (30% at 15 crit from hidden potential). Disclaimer: You can only link with either Buu or SS2 Gohan, not both. Fierce Battle gives more attack than Kamehameha+Super Saiyan. If you try to get all 3 links by putting LR gohan in the center slot, you won't get all 23 orbs. Using TEQ 18, TEQ Bardock, your leader TEQ Goku Blue on first rotation, then PHY Buu, TEQ Tien, and friend unit rainbow LR Goku+Frieza with 10 SA boost and 15 type attack boost from hidden potential on second rotation (7th unit doesn't matter), with 23 orbs and Fierce Battle from Buu, you'll end up with 37,952,204 power, 104,368,560 damage to the AGI punching bag, and 208,737,120 damage on a crit (40% at 20 crit from hidden potential) Note: Goku+Frieza had +154% attack passive for the calculations, as none of the other units could inflict Attack Down Using someone else's rainbow Goku+Frieza is almost 3x stronger, and doesn't require spending $1,000s on stones to pull your own LR Gohan because your friend unit needs to be the second INT Beerus.